


Kiss

by Random_ag



Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Established Relationship, Kissing, Suggestive Themes, i think??, kim is Lost in the Love Sauce, theres just a whole lot of love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:55:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21961708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Random_ag/pseuds/Random_ag
Summary: He felt air fill his lungs with a gasp and for the first time, it made him upset.
Relationships: Niamh O'Flannel/Kim Grosso
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Kiss

Kiss, kiss, kiss!

Soft, big, kind, and deep, deep, deep, getting tangled in his soul and pulling playfully like cat’s claw with a yarn ball, dense as honey pouring straight into his mouth and filling him up, up, up with sweet giggles pressed against his skin.

Ecstasy had nothing on him - he was above it, above any kind of pleasure ever experienced before, he was melting and dissolving, becoming a single entity with something so good and right and wonderful he couldn’t have hoped to be able to explain, and he was soaking into that soft, warm weight pinning him against the mattress in a soft hug as if he’s been born to do so.

He felt air fill his lungs with a gasp and for the first time, it made him upset.

A full moon glowed breathless inches away from his face with a wide pale smile and blue eyes that glimmered in the dark.

“Are ye alright?”

Kim stared at her with wide eyes and an open mouth.

His chest rose heavily against hers with every breath.

He nodded feverishly.

“Yes. Yes, I am.”

Niamh’s lips parted slightly and her teeth peeked with a silent laugh. She kissed him again.


End file.
